


Unending

by saisei



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Meeting yourself from another reality, Nonnies Made Me Do It, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Every year, the cooler and better Sheppard McKay told John about drops in from his reality to make sure John's not causing trouble. John's gotten used to disappointing him.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Unending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFA for the prompt "100 words of an annual get together of you and the versions of you from different universes" (https://ffa.rocks/?t=2549615422).

"So, you guys are still together, huh," Sheppard says, tipping his head toward Todd, who bares his teeth at him. After McKay used him to bring John back to life, John returned the favor – to Todd – by busting him out of prison and getting the hell out of Vegas. Todd's still not totally right in the head, but well. They bonded. "Not worshipping him yet, I hope."

"Only in bed," John says. He keeps his voice amiable, but Sheppard knows him enough to hear the _fuck you_ behind the words. "How's your Earth doing?"

Sheppard's hand, resting on his P90, tightens. "What do you want?"

John feels the familiar dark apathy yawning at his feet, waiting for him to self destruct. He coughs into his fist; Todd won't let him die, but he's been dying a long time now. "Take us back with you. Or at least offworld." The cough comes again, doubling him over, and Todd rubs his back.

"No can do."

If John had more energy he'd hate Sheppard for being just like their bastard of a father. "Money, then. Being on the lam with an illegal alien's not getting any cheaper."

Sheppard lifts the strap over his shoulder and drops the duffel bag in the dirt. Like always. "You kids stay safe now." He takes a step back, then another, back to his invisible spaceship where his team probably all have their weapons trained on Todd. Sheppard's McKay might be with them; John hopes he isn't, even if he's a nicer guy, like Sheppard tells him. "Call Jackson."

Todd holds his hand up, thumb and little finger out, waggling it in the _phone me_ gesture, and then tosses his head back to laugh at Sheppard as he flinches. "Run, then, back to the stars, while time runs out, river to the sea. But you'll be back. _You're not free of us._ John Sheppard."

John clears his throat. "What he said."

"Toodle-oo," Todd adds through a saw-tooth grin.

Sheppard takes another big step back and disappears. If they rushed forward, they might be able to board his spaceship. They'd probably get shot. The wind rises after a minute; John reckons that was Sheppard leaving.

He picks the bag up, swinging it as he turns to head back to the car. "Dinner's on me."

"Dinner is you," Todd corrects, and is still laughing at his own joke as they drive away into the sunset.


End file.
